


Your Secret Admirer

by ChocolateKid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, Fluff, Kinda, Love Letters, M/M, Oblivious Castiel, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, at first, scavenger hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKid/pseuds/ChocolateKid
Summary: Cas receives a mysterious letter from a secret admirer.You can guess one time who it's from.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little longer than my usual one shots.  
> I originally wanted to post it as three chapters but I realized that there were no good breaking points, so... One chapter it is.

**Cas's** **POV**

When I entered the school that morning, I knew today was going to be different. It was just a feeling at first, but the moment I approached my locker, I knew that I was right. There was a note sticking to it, an envelope to be exact. _Cas_ was written on it in a neat handwriting.

 _I_ _wonder_ _who_ _this_ _is_ _from_ , I thought.

Curiously, I took a step closer, reaching out a hand to carefully retrieve the letter, and opened it. There was only one small piece of paper in it, filled with the same neat handwriting that was on the envelope, and a weird feeling -something like excitement and nervousness- began to spread in my stomach.

" _Dear Cas_ ," it read. " _A wonderful good morning to you, handsome. I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time... How do you feel about scavenger hunts? ~YSA_ "

"Um... I like them?" I said aloud and immediately felt stupid. I was talking to a freaking letter, what was wrong with me? Nevertheless, I was confused. The letter ended right there but it was clear that that couldn't be it. There had to be more, otherwise it wouldn't make any sense.

So I looked up and started searching the crowd for familiar or suspicious faces, for anyone who could've pinned a note to my locker door. There was Charlie at the other end of the hallway, not looking in my direction, and there was Meg, talking and flirting with some guy I didn't know. I saw Crowley, who was about to throw a punch at Kevin, not knowing that he was about to get his ass kicked -- Kevin was tougher than he looked. Then there was Sam, who was smart enough to be in one of my AP classes even though he was two years younger than me, talking to his big brother. I believed his name was Dean? Yeah, Dean, I was sure of it now. That's what Sam always called him.

For some reason, I couldn't look away from him. It was weird... Even though I'd been at this school for three years now and we were both seniors, I'd never even said a word to Dean. One reason for this -and probably the biggest one- was that he was intimidatingly beautiful and I wouldn't have been able to get out a proper sentence anyway.

Caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I'd started staring at Dean until it was too late. He looked up, probably sensing my blatant stare, and his eyes met mine. What must've been a few seconds felt like hours to me when his green eyes bored into mine, making me breathless without reason. I didn't dare to move, I didn't dare to even think. Naturally realizing that I'd been watching him, Dean sent me what I would call the mixture of a shy smile and a smirk and quickly returned his gaze to his brother, who was still making wide gestures while talking.

Somewhat embarrassed, I averted my eyes as well and shook my head to get rid of the dizziness Dean's eyes had trapped me in. Where was I again? Oh, right, the letter.

Nobody I saw just now had given any indication about being the mysterious sender, so I sighed quietly and turned back around to face my locker. I'd have to ignore the note for now, class was about to start in a few minutes anyway, and I hadn't even gotten my books out yet.

So like every other day, I opened the door and reached inside to get my Psychology book when I stopped in my tracks. There was another envelope laying on top of my books, the same _Cas_ written on the front.

Immediately forgetting about the books, I took the envelope in my hands and ripped it open, not even caring that I destroyed it. All that mattered was the note.

" _Dear_ _Cas_ ," the same words as before met my eyes. " _I_ _don't know if you've ever participated in one but scavenger hunts are hella fun. You should try one out sometime. Who knows, I might just have the perfect opportunity... ~YSA_ "

 _That_ _can't_ _be_ _it_ , I thought, desperately turning the paper around to see if there was something else written on it but there wasn't. Damnit.

There had to be more, I knew it. Maybe whoever left those two notes hid more somewhere else? They did mention a scavenger hunt after all... Perhaps this was it?

But where would they hide the next letter? I didn't even know what this game was for, for God's sake...

I sighed, giving up for now. Maybe the next letter would just magically cross my path?

After taking out my required books and closing the locker, I decided to just go along with my daily routine. Perhaps whoever sent those messages knew what I'd do every day and might send more notes my way...

So I started walking to my first class -Psychology- and sat down next to Charlie once I reached it.

"Hey Cas," she exclaimed cheerfully and I smiled at her.

"Hey Charlie," I replied. "What's up?"

"The ceiling, I guess," she giggled.

I didn't even bother answering. I simply rolled my eyes and ignored her statement, then threw a short glance at the door. And as if fate was trying to tell me something, I saw someone entering who I wouldn't have expected.

Dean came strolling in, sitting down somewhere in the back, almost as if he belonged here.

"Charlie?" I asked hesitantly. "Since when has Dean been in this class?" I could've sworn that I'd never noticed him in here before. Because I definitely would have.

"Hm?" she mumbled. "Oh! Well, I don't know... Since the beginning of this quarter maybe? Who knows, he might've been in this class all year, too. He skips a lot."

"Hmm," I muttered and forced my gaze away from him before he noticed. I didn't want to be caught staring twice in like ten minutes.

"Oh, that reminds me, I have something for you," Charlie announced and started digging through her jeans pocket. I looked at her curiously.

"Somebody -and I am not allowed to tell you who it is, which I think is absolute bullshit because they could just walk over and talk to you- gave this to me to give it to you." And she handed me another envelope with my name on it.

As soon as I realized what it was, I'd already snatched it from her hand and ripped it open, leaving Charlie blinking surprised.

" _Dear Cas_ ," it said, as always. " _The perfect opportunity I was referring to is this. I have a scavenger hunt organized and planned out for you and you're gonna love it! Your goal is to follow my clues and find out who I am. If by lunchtime you still do not know who I am, you lose. If you do... Well, we'll see where it goes from there. ;) ~YSA_ "

"YSA?" Charlie questioned beside me, obviously having read the note. "What's that supposed to mean?" I quickly turned the note away from her curious eyes even though it was already too late, and glared at her accusingly.

"I dunno, and don't you know that it's rude to read other people's letters? Never heard of privacy?" I grumbled, feeling strangely violated.

"Nah. You would've told me eventually. No reason not to spy on you," she argued and I sighed. I knew she would not let me be until I told her about the messages. "So... what's up with that letter?"

"Well... I don't quite know myself, but from the looks of it, somebody is sending me messages to make me participate in some sort of scavenger hunt..." I explained. "My goal is to find out who the mysterious writer is, I think."

"So they're leaving clues? Maybe YSA is one. What do you think it means?" she asked excitedly. She'd always been a freak when it came to puzzles and stuff like those.

"I dunno... I didn't even notice it before, to be honest." Now that I thought of it, YSA was written on every one of my letters.

"Well, what about... _You're super awesome_? Or maybe it's a name... _Yvonne Susanne Adler_? Know anyone by that name?" Charlie suggested.

"No, Charlie. I don't think those possibilities are right," I said, laughing at her.

"Oh, oh, I got it! _Your Secret Admirer_! Now it all makes sense. I swear to you, Cas, this is it, trust me!" she exclaimed, almost jumping in her seat.

" _Your Secret Admirer_? Charlie, I don't think so... Why would I have a secret admirer? I'm nothing special."

"Hell yeah, you are! Just find out who this person is and you'll see how right I was," she insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say," I smiled and rolled my eyes slightly. Charlie was too cute sometimes.

"Charlie, Castiel, please. Did you not notice that class started ten minutes ago? Pay attention," said Mrs. Naomi, who I just noticed was even there. I mumbled a silent sorry, feeling somewhat embarrassed, and tried to concentrate. I didn't exactly succeed.

* * *

 After what felt like hours, I was finally free again. Well, free to go to my next class but that's about as free as it gets in high school.

"Dean-o!" I suddenly heard someone yell behind me, who suspiciously sounded like my big brother. I turned around and just stood there, dumbfounded.

I was right; it _was_ Gabriel. But what the hell was he doing here? He graduated last year.

I was just about to go over to him when I noticed that he was walking towards Dean, who flashed him a big grin and then wrapped him in a man hug.

"Gabe, buddy, haven't seen you in a while!" he said and I just stared at them. They knew each other?

Oh. Of course they knew each other. I was an idiot. I don't know how many times Gabe ended up talking to Dean while I was at Sam's house, working hours and hours on projects for our AP class. The fact that I've been to their house for so many times only made it even weirder that Dean and I had never properly talked before... But I'd been preoccupied and Dean had seemed to get along with Gabe better than with me anyway.

"I know, man. I've missed you, dude," my brother told him and smirked suddenly. "But how have you been, man? Still crushing on my little-"

He was cut off by Dean's hand, which was pressed on his mouth out of nowhere.

"Shh," Dean hissed while anxiously looking around the crowded hallway. "Shut up, would ya? He might be around here somewhere."

I took that small moment of silence as my cue to walk over to them, pretending not to have overheard their conversation.

"Cas! We were literally just talking about you!" Gabe yelled through Dean's fingers as soon as he saw me. Dean blushed furiously but I only frowned in confusion and didn't think much of it. Gabe was known for being a trickster and who knew what kind of game he was playing right now.

"Gabe. What are you doing here?" I asked once I reached them. "And hey Dean..." I added shyly, meeting his eyes for a second before quickly looking away. I just hoped he didn't see the embarrassed blush spreading on my cheeks.

"Actually, I was looking for you, baby bro," Gabe announced proudly and I raised my eyebrow expectantly. I didn't know if I'd be able to talk normally with Dean's eyes on me, so I decided to just wait for Gabe to continue. And thankfully he did. "I brought you lunch. You forgot to take it this morning and Dad made me run after you." He gave me the box I didn't realize he'd been holding and smiled at me brightly.

"Oh, um... Th-thanks," I stuttered and silently cursed myself. Why couldn't I just act normal every once in a while?

"Anyway, I don't have much time, gotta go! See you later, alligator," he yelled and before I could say another word, he was gone.

I blinked confusedly to clear my head and suddenly noticed that I was still standing next to Dean, who was looking at me expectantly.

"Excuse me?" I asked because I realized he must've said something to me. Dean only laughed slightly -I _really_ liked his laugh- and repeated what he'd said.

"I asked if you wanted me to walk you to your next class..." he said.

"W-Why would you wanna do that?" I asked, stupid as I was, and immediately had the urge to smash my head into the wall. _You should've just said yes, oh my God_ , I thought.

Great, Dean seemed somewhat embarrassed now...

"It's just... Like, we've never really talked until now, even though we know and see each other every day, and I just thought it'd be nice to, I dunno, to-" He stopped his rambling suddenly. "It's okay if you don't want me to."

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that, I..." I hesitated for a second. What was I even saying? "Let's go," I mumbled instead and turned to walk to my next class, Dean following beside me.

"How's Mary?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I had the strange urge not to let it become awkward between us.

"Oh, Mom's great. She's been baking a lot lately. Not that I'm complaining! You know how much I love her pie," he laughed and I couldn't help but smirk. It was true after all, every time I'd been to the Winchesters' house, Dean had been running around with a plate full of pie.

"Yeah, her pie really is amazing..." I agreed. Sam had given me a piece once and it was a _very_ memorable experience for me. It was almost sad that I wasn't over to their house more often. Why wasn't I?

"If you love her pie that much, would you maybe like to share mine? I brought some for lunch today. We could eat it together?"

"Why, yes, that'd be amazing!" I exclaimed before I could hold myself back. "I mean... Thanks, but I don't want you to give up some of your pie because of me."

"It's okay, there's plenty at home, I can eat more when I get back. It's really no problem, I offered! And then tomorrow, I'll just bring two pieces," he winked and my stomach did a flip. He wanted to eat lunch with me today and tomorrow? It couldn't get any better than this, now could it?

"Okay..." I said and smiled at him happily. "I'll see you at lunch then."

"Yeah, I'll be waiting," he uttered and stopped suddenly. After a moment of confusion, I realized that we'd reached my classroom.

"So, um... Bye, I guess," I muttered because I didn't know what to do next. Should I just walk into the room or wait for Dean to say more?

"See you later," Dean said and wrapped me in a quick hug that took me completely by surprise. A moment later he was gone.

 _What was that?_ I wondered, feeling strangely happy despite my confusion. Today was a weird day, but I liked it.

* * *

 Exactly thirteen minutes into the lesson, I stood up to get a bathroom pass. My teacher gave it to me without even a second glance and soon enough I was on my way to the men's bathroom.

When I arrived, I saw Sam nervously standing by the sink.

"Hey," I said. I didn't know whether Sam was the one who was supposed to hand me the next message but what else would he be doing waiting by the sink. As soon as he saw me, he shoved the envelope into my hands and left, muttering something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like, "I'll never let him convince me to miss another _minute_ of class again." And then, "Education's fucking important."

Ignoring Sam's obvious bad mood, I started reading.

" _Dear Cas_." Big surprise. " _You listened to me. Good. Then the real game can begin. I already told you that your actual goal is to find out who I am. Well, to figure that out, you'll need clues. So here they are._  
_Clue #1: I know you and you may know me but we haven't really talked until now._  
_Clue #2: I have one hell of a crush on you, so if you noticed someone staring, that was probably me._  
_Clue #3: We're in a class together._  
_Have fun figuring this out. The next letter will find you. ~YSA_ "

 _Great_ , I thought. _This was very helpful_. Who the hell was this person? I still had no idea on who it might be. How was I even supposed to know them if we'd never talked? There were a lot of people in this school I'd never said a word to, so good luck finding one in a thousand.

I sighed, a little frustrated, and decided to wait for the next letter. Maybe there would be more clues. Meanwhile, I decided, I should probably get back to class.

* * *

 Nothing happened for the rest of the period. During third period, nobody approached me either and at the start of the fourth one, I was beginning to feel anxious about having missed something. I only had until lunch after all.

It was in the middle of fourth period, which just so happened to be PE, that I was called over by Coach Singer.

"Castiel, boy. An idjit asked me to give this to you a little while ago," he said and handed me another one of the letters I'd been waiting for so anxiously.

"Thanks, Coach!" I exclaimed and sat down right where I was. Nothing could stop me from reading it right this second.

" _Dear Cas_ ," it said. " _May I just say how incredible you look in your gym clothes?_ "

I looked down on myself. I was wearing an old Led Zeppelin shirt and the mandatory gym shorts but I didn't see how any of this might look even remotely hot. Maybe they were being sarcastic?

Unconvinced, I continued reading.

" _I wish you wouldn't hide in that big trench coat of yours all the time. But then again, I love the trench coat. It suits you. To be honest, everything seems to suit you..._  
_Alright, I'm talking too much, here are the next clues._ _  
Clue #4: The class we have together is Psychology._ _  
Clue #5: I don't usually attend Psychology._  
_Clue #6: I'm a guy. Thought I should mention that. Please be gay!_  
_There's only two letters left. You'll receive the last one during lunch, but the next one is hidden. It's somewhere out here, so you better start looking. Good luck, beautiful. ~YSA_ "

The next one was somewhere close? I needed to find it!

Quickly, I got back on on my feet, ignoring the knowing smirk Mr. Singer shot me, and started looking around. There weren't many places to hide but then again, the letters were small and inconspicuous and they could be almost anywhere...

I randomly started searching around the bleachers but there was nothing on top or underneath them.

The fence that surrounded the place didn't have a letter stuck to it either.

The ground was empty as well and no matter who I asked, nobody seemed to be keeping a message for me.

I was about to give up and wait until lunch when something caught my eye. Over at the basketball court, on top of one of the baskets something was fluttering in the wind. My letter.

 _And how the hell am I supposed to get up there?_ I asked myself and sighed. I'd probably have to climb... This was so going to be embarrassing. I just hoped whoever my secret admirer was was freaking worth it.

I carefully started climbing the pole, ignoring my classmates' nervous laughter and worried glances, and stretched my arm to reach the paper. I have no idea how but I managed to grab it and get back to the ground without dying.

Once I was safe and standing again, I ripped the letter open and read.

" _Dear Cas_." it read. " _My little scavenger hunt is slowly but steadily coming to an end... I hope the next clues will help you figure out the last missing pieces._  
_Clue #7: I have green eyes._  
_Clue #8: I freaking LOVE pie._  
_Clue #9: But I'd love it even better if I shared it with you..._  
_Like I promised before, the last letter will reach you during lunch. Don't worry, you won't have to look for it, it will definitely find you. ~YSA_ "

I smiled to myself slightly. This couldn't be true. If this YSA person was who I hoped it was this might just be the greatest day of my entire life. But that couldn't be, could it? Why would somebody like _him_ like someone like me? That didn't make any sense.

But every single clue seemed to fit...

I'd have to wait until lunch to find out.

Luckily, just as that thought crossed my mind, Mr. Singer decided to send us back to the changing rooms. I changed as quickly as I ever had and stormed out the door and into the cafeteria, looking for a familiar face in the crowd. Dean was supposed to meet me somewhere around here anyway to share a piece of pie with me.

I still couldn't quite believe _that_ conversation happened.

"Cas," Dean's deep voice exclaimed from behind me and before I could do more than turn my head in his direction, I felt his hand on my back, gently guiding me through the crowd. He didn't say another word and neither did I, so I just let him guide me towards an almost empty table in the back. The only persons sitting there were Sam and Kevin, and I was more than thankful that it was a little calmer over there. Much better for conversations. If I was able to get out a single word, anyway.

Dean sat down across from Sam, motioning for me to sit down next to him and I did. I forced out a "Hello" to Sam and Kevin and started thinking about how I was going to ask Dean what I wanted to ask him.

Dean interrupted my thoughts by pushing his pie and a fork over to me.

"Have some," he said and smiled that adorable smile of his. I had to force myself not to get lost in his eyes and wordlessly started eating a little, not breaking eye contact.

"So, how was your day, Cas? Did anything exciting happen?" he asked and winked at me. My eyes got wide at that, hope growing bigger within me before I forced myself to stop. That didn't have to mean anything. Maybe he just knew about the hunt because he was the one to deliver the last letter?

"Yes, actually..." I confirmed. "You wouldn't happen to have something for me?"

And just as I expected, Dean smirked and reached inside of his pocket to draw out an envelope. "Got yourself a secret admirer, huh?" he asked cockily and I felt my heart sinking slowly.

It wasn't him. It had never been him. He was simply involved in it, just like Sam, Charlie, Kevin and Mr. Singer had been. Dean was not my secret admirer. And that fact made my heart feel strangely heavy.

"I guess so," I mumbled, disappointment filling me, and I took the letter from him reluctantly. If it wasn't from Dean, I didn't even want to read it.

Nevertheless, because Dean, Sam and Kevin were all looking at me expectantly, I opened it, sighing.

" _Dear Cas_ ," it started. " _This is the last letter I'm writing to you. Hopefully, after all of this, I'll be able to finally confess my feelings in person._  
_You probably already know who I am because of the latest clues, or you at least have some suspicions, but in case you don't, I prepared one final clue. And here it is._  
_Clue #10: I'm the one who's going to ask you out on a date in a few seconds._  
_~Your -not so Secret anymore- Admirer_ "

"Cas..." a voice from next to me said and I knew exactly who it was from and what they were going to say. I'd been right after all.

With eyes as big as plates, I turned my head to face Dean, who was smiling at me shyly. God, did he look adorable.

"Will you go out with me?"

I stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide, mouth agape, and didn't get out a word. Then, all of a sudden, I threw my arms around him, yelling.

"Yes! Fucking yes! Yes, of course, Dean, of course I'll go on a date with you, oh my God, I knew it was you, I _knew_ it! You wouldn't believe how glad I am, knowing I was right, oh my God-"

I was interrupted by laughter coming from across the table and bashfully withdrew myself from Dean. I'd totally forgotten about Sam and Kevin at the other end of the table, who were looking at each other right now, laughing with tears in their eyes before they were finally calm enough to say, "See, Dean? We told you he liked you back."

"Oh, shut up," Dean mumbled but didn't sound too upset. He actually sounded really damn happy. Maybe his day turned out to be about as great as mine?

"Anyway, Cas, what do you say, dinner at the Roadhouse today? I'll pick you up at seven," he offered, turning back to me and staring right into my eyes. I still couldn't believe these gorgeous eyes were looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Yeah... Yeah, that sounds wonderful..." I sighed, knowing but not caring that I had the most obvious case of gooey eyes people ever had to witness.

Dean only smiled happily and leaned over to kiss my cheek softly.

"I can't wait..."


End file.
